Where Did You Go?
by bookvblaur459
Summary: Nico gets a small injury, and Will goes doctor mode, but that is not the only thing he goes. When Nico's love goes missing, can Nico, Kayla, and Kodak find him before they never see the best healer at camp again? May be a bit OOC, I'm sorry. I do not own PJO. Rated T to be safe.
1. Missing You

**Hey guys! I'm switching things up and writing a Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fanfiction.**

**Aka, PJO/HoO.**

**And because Solangelo (aka Will and Nico) is my literal OTP (sorry ACoTaR or ToG fans), I decided to write this.**

**I have a couple small dilemmas. My phone broke, and I usually wrote on both my phone and computer, so I have no idea how difficult updating will be. I found a way to connect my writing on my computer to my phone, so it was easy to type on the go when I didn't want to lug around my computer.**

**Also, I have a bunch of crazy and emotional things going on right now, so that is making me more reserved, so that means most of my days I just sit in a corner and do nothing. That might slow down my updating speed too.**

**Enough of me rambling, I will try to make these notes smaller from now on.**

**ENJOY!  
**  
Chapter 1-Missing You

Will POV

Camp has been... decent... this week.

Too many annoying patients crowded my life and I spent longer and longer at the infirmary every day.

My only calm - well as calm as he could be - was Nico.

My arms wrapped around Nico and I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Nico lightly slapped my hand. "You know I don't like when you show affection to me in public." He hissed.

I have noticed he shies away from affection in public, though.

I have been trying to get down to why, as he has been acting like that whenever I show publicly I was in love with him.

I pouted and withdrew my hands. "Why not though? Everyone knows we are dating by now."

Nico fiddled around with his skull ring that he always kept on his finger. "È _troppo doloroso parlare di adesso._" Then in English, he said, "Just - please don't. It was weird enough when people found out I'm gay and weirder when people found out we started dating."

I frowned at the Italian and tried to rack my brain for the small lessons Nico sometimes taught me when he was feeling cheery. It…. to speak… That was all I made out. I shrugged and took that as an answer.

I checked my watch. 3:00. "We can go down to the stables near the Pegasi. We can help out with them!"

Nico grumbled but agreed. I helped Nico stand up, to Nico's annoyance, and nudged him toward the path.

We walked down the gravel path to the stables. I was itching to take Nico's hand that swung next to him as he walked.

If I could just, slightly inch closer to him and slide my fingers through his...

"What are you doing?!" Nico yelped as I attempted to lock his hand in mine.

"No-nothing. Sorry I didn't mean to." I replied, barely whispering.

I knew he hated public acts of love, so why did I do that?

I hear a Pegasus whine up ahead and a couple of shouts were heard. "Come on! They sound like they are having some difficulty!"

Maybe a problem could fix this tension. But then I did something stupid.

I grabbed Nico's hand and attempted to sprint to the stables, but Nico didn't move.

I only successfully managed to drag him forward.

Which then caused Nico to trip over a rock and fall straight (no pun intended) onto the gravel path face first.

"Nico!" I screeched.

I halted immediately and the doctor in me took over. I bent down to see how he was. "Nico oh my gods are you okay? How's your head?!"

He groaned and lifted his head and I spotted a long gash on his forehead.

I gasped and covered my mouth. "Oh my gods Nico! I need to get you fixed up! Come on. Let's go back to your cabin to make sure you're ok."

"But-

"Let's go."

"But Will it's not-"

"Doctor's orders."

"No Will!"

I had enough. I picked Nico up, bridal style, and ran as quick as I could back to his cabin.

I was panicking too much to even notice the loving look Nico gave me.

I basically kicked open the door to his cabin, glad he had no siblings and laid him down on one of the coffin-like beds.

oo0oo

Nico POV

Will laid me down onto a bed and sprinted out my cabin. Of course I tripped. I completely embarrassed myself in front of Will.

Well now Will has to take care of me. I smirked. Oh darn.

I touched my finger to the cut on my head and hissed. It hurt. A lot.

"Don't touch it! You might infect it and it can spread and-"

I tuned out Will's endless blabbering and lowered my hand. "Fine. Chill."

I subconsciously heard Will stop talking and he made his way over to me, arms full of ointments and bandages.

"Why do you have to be so protective?" I whined.

"Because you're my boyfriend. And I love you."

For the first time in my life, I felt like I was going to explode with happiness.

It didn't help that my face was also bright red.

"I love you too."

Will smiled and set down his doctor toys on the floor and grabbed some ointment.

He smeared it over my cut and reached down to grab a bandage so he could wrap up my head.

"Why do you do this, like all the mortal ways, if you can use the demigod ways? And can't you heal too?"

Will chuckled softly. "I have noticed when you were recovering from your shadow traveling that nectar and ambrosia did nothing for you. And yes, in fact, I have the gift to heal."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Then why do you use the bandages and ointment?"

"Because it leaves a mark of my love."

I just stared at him for a moment. I'm pretty sure my face was burning at this time, it was so red.

"O-okay. I'm going to sleep. Will you - I mean can you stay with me?"

Will smiled lovingly. "I promise that I will be here waiting for you to wake up in the morning."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"100% sure?"

Will chuckled yet again at my worrying face. "I promise that I will be sitting here in this seat" he pulled up a chair next to my bed "waiting patiently for you to wake up, even if it means losing a little sleep for you."

I was still worried but I nodded my thanks and slumped down on my pillow. A minute later, I was snoring.

oo0oo

I woke up when the sun just started to rise. Hmm, that's earlier than usual.

Maybe my mind threw me off.

Maybe the cut threw me off.

Maybe my cut went so deep it chopped up my brain and everything is off because my brain can't think like it's supposed to and that-

Stop it, Nico, I scolded myself. That can't happen.

Or can it?

I ignored my conscience and looked around my cabin. There was nobody there.

Will said he would be here when I woke up.

He PROMISED.

Where is he?

I started to panic. He was nowhere to be seen, so I got out of bed. Unfortunately, that gave me a MASSIVE headache.

I noticed that my head was no longer bandaged. Weird.

I sprinted out my cabin. Unfortunately, that just made my head throb more.

I ran to the Apollo cabin and banged on the door.

"I'll be there in a second!" Someone called.

I banged harder.

"One second!" The same voice called.

I had enough of this. I banged open the door and saw one of Will's cousins I have never seen before standing in the middle of the room messing with his hair.

Of course, it was bright yellow. That was the one feature most Apollo kids shared.

"Hey, have you seen Will? I can't find him? Is he ok?" I asked all in one breath.

"Whoah now, calm down. No, I haven't seen him. I heard he was staying with you?"

"Ugh! You Apollo guys are no help!" I cried and ran back outside. Where will Will have gone?

I ran around the camp, thankful for the months of training I did, and I checked every cabin for Will or information on Will.

The pavilion was full for breakfast as the sun hovered in the sky. Almost taunting me.

The seven were hopeless. None of them had any idea where the son of the sun god was. The Ares cabin almost killed me for approaching them. Clovis said he would look for him in a dream, then continued to drool on the table.

Even every other Apollo campers had no clue where Will was. Guess I will just have to find him on my own. But how do I do that?

A quest…?

Yeah, I guess I could go to Rachel or Chiron for a quest. After all, we are talking about the best healer at camp,

But that would be so embarrassing to approach those two and request for a quest. Maybe I can get Percy to do it.

oo0oo

"Nah bro, do it yourself."

I grumbled. "Okay fine." With that, I shadow-traveled to Chiron.

**You get no translation, figure it out yourself or wait for the end of the story. *wink wink***

**I used google translate…**

**Please review because I have no idea how long I want this story to be.**

**If you notice slow updates, just message me or review. Because of the phone situation, It has been difficult to keep up with my emails, but it is fine.**

**Sorry for all that random information.**

**:D**

**-Nat**


	2. The Strange Prophecy

**I just read the best disclaimer ever! It said-Disclaimer: I do not throw couples into Tartarus. I just thought that was hilarious!**

**I will probably post next Sunday.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2-The Strange Prophecy

Nico POV

"Oh yes, this is troublesome. You say Will is missing?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

Chiron nodded thoughtfully. "Someone will have to go and find him and make sure he is not in trouble!"

I nodded again. "Yes, sir. I was thinking - well if it's ok, can I go to retrieve him?"

"Yes, of course. He is your boyfriend after all. Who do you have in mind to come with you on your quest?"

I grimaced. "Uh… I was thinking of going by myself?"

"That won't work, what if something happens to you? It's ok to go with someone else, Nico." Chiron replied.

"I guess so…"

"Good. Go to Rachel so you can get your quest."

Chiron shooed me off. I calmly but quickly walked out and headed to the cave on the hill that Rachel lived in.

The climb to the cave wasn't that bad. I should've shadow traveled, but I didn't feel like wasting my energy. I knocked on the stone, unsure of why I did and entered the cave.

I entered a highly decorated living space. Rachel was sitting on one of the couches and messing around with a fallen painting in her hand.

She looked up at me, and suddenly, her eyes go green and she said with smoke pouring out of her mouth.

I stumbled back as she started talking:

_Death, light, and someone in between,_

_To rewind to the time of legacy._

_An unknown terror will rain,_

_Causing the squad great bane._

_Not every good comes from love,_

_As death doesn't always come from above._

Rachel collapsed onto the couch, the painting falling, forgotten. I gaped and dug into my pocket to grab my pen and paper I kept in there and quickly wrote down what I just heard.

I studied what I wrote. What does this all mean? Everything certainly sounds depressing...

Obviously, I have to go on a quest with one Apollo kid and someone in between, but who?

I shoved the notebook in my pocket and shifted Rachel so it looked like she was sleeping on the couch. I put the painting on the table beside the couch and sprinted out of her house-cave.

I ran to the Big House and ran right in to see Chiron on one of the chairs. I walked up to Chiron and showed him what I wrote. "Hmm… very interesting. At least the prophecy didn't predict some sort of end of the world thing it usually does. But this is certainly is one of the more depressing prophecy I've heard in awhile."

Well, that's not very optimistic. But I do suppose Chiron has always been a bit cut and dry. And I suppose "cherish all the available memories" and "death doesn't always come from above" is not very happy, to begin with.

So… I guess Chiron is just being honest. Sometimes honesty, though, is not that kind.

Chiron looked at me. "Are you ok to lead this quest? Losing our best healer is no small act. We will need someone very good to lead."

I nodded. "Of course I will lead the quest! Do I get to choose who to bring?" Maybe I can bring Kayla and Kodak. Those and a couple others are the only Apollo kids that seem to not hate me.

"Yes, you do. I suppose you would want to bring Kayla and Kodak, so ask them quickly and you can head out."

"H-how did you know?" I stammered.

Chiron smoothed down his wrinkled shirt. "Those two are your two friends you always hang out with. Maybe the only people you tolerate. Other than Will, of course. You seemed to be stubborn about making friends"

I hope Chiron doesn't find out soon. Actually, scratch that. I hope _nobody_ finds out soon. All they would do is pity me. I hate pity.

I shifted on my feet awkwardly and nodded. "Well - I'll be going. Ya know, gotta start this quest."

Chiron nodded and turned around to pick up a book that was laying on the floor.

I shuffled out the door, but when I reached the porch, I sprinted to cabin seven.

I knocked viciously on the door, and the boy from this morning opened the door slightly. Through the crack, I saw the cabin wrecked. Clothes were hanging from the bunks and scattered across the floor. A few blankets were laying astray. Campers were laying on the ground or on bunks, and a few were running around the small cabin panicking.

"So." The boy said, blocking the view to the cabin. "Have you found Will?"

I growled. "No. I need to see Kayla."

The Apollo boy slipped out the door and closed it behind him. "Why do you need to see Kayla? Planning on taking her hostage too?"

I growled again. "Maybe I'll take you along if you don't bring them out now."

The boy smirked. "Why do you need them? Pray tell."

"I need to have a little - chat - with them."

He noticed my hesitation. "About what?"

I was at the end of my nerves. Not that I had any anyways. "None of your business, my gods. Leave me and my business alone!"

The boy narrowed his eyes and started to speak once more. "I can't just let you deman-"

"BEMUS!" A voice screamed from the door of the cabin.

Kayla stood in the doorway looking like she just emerged Tartarus because Bemus pushed her in. Trust me I know what that looks like.

Bemus had the nerve to look scared. Kayla stomped over and grabbed Bemus by his ear and dragged him into the cabin. I heard some cabin mates arguing, then Kayla came out again.

She glared at me, then sighed. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

I tapped my foot against the ground and looked directly at Kayla. "I need you to come on a quest to find Will with me."

Kayla looked at me with a thoughtful expression. "Well, obviously Will needs us. Who knows what is happening right now? Of course I will come. Who else is coming?"

I shuffled my feet aquardly. "Umm…"

She groaned. "Not Kodak! You know I hate Kodak!"

I sighed. "Yeah, but you have to act like you can tolerate him."

Kayla gave me the evil eye. "Sure. Whatever. Go get him."

I ran to the Mixed cabin where Kodak stayed.

Let me quickly explain. I can sense you are confused. Kodak is… kinda Gaea's half son. He is technically a demi-primordial, but we include him in the category of demigods. He has the power over earth.

So, for that way, I consider him a mix between light and dark.

I knocked on the door and Jay/Jane opened it. Right now, they were wearing a camp shirt and a skirt, so I greeted her. "Hey Jane! Jane, right?"

She nodded. Jane was the child of Iapetus. "Do you need to see Kodak?"

"Yeah." I replied. I shuffled my feet awkwardly in the dirt as Jane called for Kodak. He came out and I told him about the quest.

Kodak laughed. "Of course I will come. Although that Kayla chick better not tick me off or else I might get real mad."

I chuckled. He acted like this a lot. Happy, then sad, in a split second. I started to walk away. "Ok cool! I'll meet you by the entrance to camp! Bye!"

"Does this quest have any sort of prophecy?" Kodak called.

I nodded. "Of course." Then I turned around and jogged toward my cabin.

"Nico! Are you going to tell me the prophecy or not?" He called after me. "Nico! Don't you walk away from me young mister!"

I just chuckled quietly and opened the door to my cabin.

oo0oo

I met Kodak and Kayla at Thalia's tree near the border of camp. They both had bright yellow backpacks slung across their back full with what I supposed was emergency supplies. Hmm… wonder where Kodak got the backpack.

My black backpack had some ambrosia and nectar for Kayla and Kodak, and since ambrosia and nectar didn't affect me as much, I brought some unicorn draught for myself. Chiron gave me a strange device that I dropped in there, but I'm not sure what it does. I also had extra clothes just in case and my notepad with the prophecy on it.

I turned around and looked at the camp, the place that had been my definite home for around two years, and saw Percy and Jason standing in the distance.

They caught my gaze and waved at me, Kodak, and Kayla as we slipped out the barrier. We could see Percy and Jason still waving, and their mouth was open like they were yelling, but because of distance, we could not hear the two idiots.

We walked pretty far away from camp before it turned nighttime. We found a small cave in the stone and settled there for the night.

I took a deep breath and said, "So, where do we start?"

Kayla glared at me and said, "How about that prophecy you failed to tell us yet?"

I grimaced and pulled out my notepad and flipped to the prophecy. Kodak and Kayla were peering over my shoulder.

"_Death, light, and someone in between,_ that is obviously us. But _rewind to the time of legacy_? That makes no sense." Kodak commented.

"And also the rest is just downright miserable." Kayla continued. "_An unknown terror will rain,_

_Causing the squad great bane. Not every good comes from love, As death doesn't always come from above._ Not exactly the happiest prophecy I've heard."

"Yeah, talking about _unknown terror_ and _not every good comes from love_ and some death - why did I agree to do this?" Kodak complained.

There Kodak goes with his messed up emotions.

"Because he is my brother and Nico's boyfriend!" Kayla argued.

I pulled out the contraption Chiron gave me. "I think I know what the line _to rewind to the time of legacy _means."

The two stopped arguing.

"I think - I think it means we literally have to rewind time." I showed them the gadget I was holding.

"It looks like an old clock! You might be onto something!" Kaya said, jumping up and down. "But what legacy are we talking about here?"

I gulped. "If I am thinking correctly, which I hope I am not, I think the prophecy is referring to the legacy of the gods. I think we have to go back into time when the gods were born from their myths."

**You like?**

**Review much appreciated!**

**Peace!**

**-Nat**


	3. The Time-Rewinder Tragedy

**(Enthusiastic youtuber voice) HELLO MY CRAZY FAMILY!**

**Big huge shoutout to Hermionechase16 for supporting me as I was writing this story. Go check out her story!**

**Also, I am so sorry for being a day late on my posting, I was busy. I PROMISE to update over the weekend.**

Chapter 3-The Time-Rewinder Tragedy

Kayla POV

"Everyone knows gods and goddesses are not myths, though." I said. I was shushed by Nico. Rude.

"How do we operate this thing?" Kodak questioned, grabbing the device from Nico's hand. I hated when Kodak was just in everyone's business.

I grabbed it from his hand and gave it back to Nico. "Nico is the leader of this quest. Let him keep the… the…"

"The time-rewinder?" Kodak said.

I shrugged. "Sure. The time-rewinder. Such an original name."

"Well, would you like to call it the gadget or the device for the rest of this silly quest?"

"Kodak! We are going to save our FRIEND and my BROTHER! How silly could this be?"

"Will could've just gone out of town, Kayla."

"And not tell anyone? I highly doubt it."

"Who knows, Will has been-"

"GUYS! Stop arguing!"

While Kodak and I were arguing, Nico was tinkering around with the time-rewinder. He was now standing right next to it, but something was off.

He - Nico was glowing!

Nico held up the time-rewinder. "I figured out how to operate this piece of junk while you two idiots were bickering. You just rewind the time to the desired time and flip this switch."

Although I had my doubts about Di Angelo being the leader of this quest, I can now see he is intelligent as well as strong. And Nico really cares for Will, too.

"Here. Touch the time-rewinder with one finger and close your eyes. Tightly." the Italian said.

I nodded and placed my index finger on the time-rewinder. Kodak followed suit.

Nico looked at me, then looked at Kodak with a serious expression. "I'm not joking. Do not, whatever you do, open your eyes."

I nodded and Kodak said, "Well, duh!"

Nico seemed satisfied with our answers. He pressed a button and flipped the small switch on the side of the time-rewinder. I squeezed my eyes shut and a bright light shone so bright I could see it through my closed eyes. I felt Kodak tense beside me and hoped and prayed to all gods that cared that Kodak won't be a complete idiot and close his eyes.

We started hurling through what felt like thin air that still shone brighter than my father himself. I heard a painful scream and suddenly, I felt ground beneath me.

My knees buckled and I pried my crusted eyes open. Nico was miraculously still standing, and Kodak looked like he passed out. I hope that scream did not belong to him.

"You all okay?" A voice croaked. I turned around and noticed Di Angelo was the one that spoke. I nodded and looked at Kodak.

I slid over to where he lay, too weak to stand up properly. He was laying on his stomach, so I flipped him over. And gasped at what I saw in front of me.

At first glance, Kodak looked as to be sleeping. But as you looked a little closer, you saw his eyes were a little - strange.

They were eyes, sure, but where his normally brown eyes shone with mischief, only white glossy orbs lay.

"Kayla?" Kodak said. "Where are you? Is anyone there?"

"N-No. Kodak… no…" I cried.

"Kayla, is that you? Where are you? Are we in a field? It's super dark, is it supposed to be dark?"

"Kodak…" I cried. "No, my father has been doing his job correctly. The sun is shining, bright as can be."

Nico crawled over and kneeled next to us. "I told you to squeeze your eyes tightly shut Kodak! Now look at you! You - you can barely see." If I wasn't looking at Nico, I wouldn't have noticed that a small tear slowly rolled down Nico's face.

"Maybe… maybe I can help." I told Kodak. "I can try to use my powers I have gained from being the daughter of Apollo to heal your vision."

Kodak shook his head. "You would just drain yourself for some worthless sack of potatoes like me."

He patted around the air, smacking Nico a couple times (Nico looked like he wanted to kill Kodak for that), and rested a hand on my shoulder and the other one grasped my hand.

"Kayla. Listen to me. Everything is fine. I can deal with this. Help Nico on the quest to save Will. We didn't go that far from camp, I can find my way back or IM Chiron."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not leaving you. I know you care about Will as much as we all do."

I shrugged off his grip and hovered my hands slightly over his fallen hands. My hands started to glow and I began chanting to my father.

oo0oo

Nico POV

I started having mixed feelings about bringing along Kodak. But, I can see, Kayla has a little (big) crush on Kodak.

Kayla's hands were poised over Kodak hands and both hands were glowing slightly. I heard Kayla chanting like Will does whenever he heals.

Will. I zoned out just thinking about Will. He shone like the sun himself. Makes sense. He is the son of the sun god, after all.

Suddenly, Kayla collapsed. "Kayla!" I screamed.

"I'm… good." She groaned. "Lemme take a… small… nap."

Kayla closed her exhausted eyes and started snoring immediately.

I glanced at Kodak and saw him looking at me. "Hey, Kodak. Can you see me?"

"Um… sort of…" Kodak replied slowly. He started half-squinting at me as if he was struggling to see me. "I can see you, it's just… well… it's like looking at someone through very foggy and dirty glasses."

I nodded. "How did that work? I didn't know healing could partly heal blindness."

Kodak shrugged and scratched his head. "Maybe since I wasn't blind at birth it was easier to heal. Or maybe since it just occurred."

"Alright," I said, not really caring. "Let's get on the go go. Where are we supposed to travel? Greece?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Where are we right now?" Kodak replied, foggy eyes darting around.

"I dunno, middle of a field. I can't see for miles. Maybe I can shadow travel us closer to Greece." I replied, shrugging.

Kodak chuckled. "Across the whole ocean? I highly doubt it."

"I have done it before you unbeliever." I teased.

"Oh really? Prove it." He teased right back.

I smirked and grabbed him and Kayla's hand, making sure everything was cleared of our presence, and threw us all into shadows.

oo0oo

Kodak POV

We landed on an island near some other land that looked like Greece. True to his word, Nico had shadow traveled us across the whole entire ocean.

Of course the island we landed on was deserted and dusty, the only coverage being a few large holes scattered around where we landed.

His hand that grasped mine slipped out of my grip and Nico passed out, snoring slightly.

Great. I was the only non-asleep person on this quest right now. But I guess I am the most injured on this quest.

It was so weird, my blindness.

I closed my eyes and thought back to when it happened.

_I tensed as a bright light shone through my tightly shut eyes. Suddenly, we were thrown down what felt to be a long tunnel of just air._

_Time seemed to slow. I called out to ask what was happening, but my voice wasn't heard._

_But then I heard another voice. Not Nico's or Kayla's but an angelic, beautiful, soft voice. The voice of an angel from Elysium._

"_Kodak." The voice sang. "Kodak, look at me."_

_I shook my head and squeezed my eyes tighter._

"_Kodak. I know how you feel. I know you are jealous of Kayla because she is liked more, and jealous of Nico because he is closer to Will. I know you wish to be the closest to Will, you want him to notice and care about you."_

_I shook my head again, a tear falling down my face and immediately disappearing from the strong wind._

"_Kodak, look at me." The voice continued. "I know you want to be better friends with Will, better than even the rest of the Apollo cabin. I can make you happy. I can make you popular. I can make you loved."_

_I hoped nobody else heard this._

"_Kodak. Michael's death was your fault. You know that. I can bring him back. I can make you happy. I can bring back everyone you wronged. Just gaze into my eyes."_

_It was so tempting. She knew everything. Every hidden secret and every reason behind my fallen tears._

"_Kodak. Look at me. Kodak. I promise you wonders. Just look at me, Kodak. Look at me. Look into my eyes."_

_I almost started sobbing. It was getting harder and harder to resist the angelic voice that begged me to look._

"_Kodak. Everything will be better. Everything will be fixed. You can finally be happy. All you have to do is look at me." _

_I couldn't stand it any longer. I opened my eyes and looked right at a beautiful angel. But my eyes felt as if they were burning. I screamed and closed my eyes, but the damage was done._

_It felt as if time sped up and I felt myself land onto some grass. I saw shadows of people slumped down and I supposed that they were Kayla and Nico. I saw a small fallen shadow on the ground, which must be the time-rewinder. But other than that, I saw nothing. Nothing at all._

_I felt a tear snake itself down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away._

"_You all ok?" I hear someone croak._

_I just laid down on the ground and hoped for the best._

Even now just remembering the angel's voice made me start tearing up. It was true. Everything she said was true.

Maybe that is why I am so insecure or why my emotions bounce around a lot.

I sighed, tired of crying, and laid down next to the fallen Nico and Kayla. Everyone else wasn't doing anything. I guess it's time to sleep.

I took one more look at the foggy landscape around me before closing my eyes and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**Yaaaaassssss. I'm done. *cheers***

**Now leave me alone as I too sleep.**

**Peace!**

**-Nat**


	4. Attack on Cyclops

**If Percy or any other demigod has not had their pants pulled down in the middle of a spar by their partner, I will be VERY disappointed.**

**But if Percy has had his pants and/or shirt burned off by Leo when they were sparring, THAT is GOLDEN!**

**Anyways, enough talk about pants.**

**Enjoy this poorly written chapter.**

Chapter 4-Attack on Cyclops (does anyone get my reference?)

Kayla POV

I woke up, bleary-eyed, not knowing where I was, next to a sleeping Nico. I looked around but didn't see Kodak at all. Did he get left behind?

I shook Nico awake. He looked exhausted, worse then I felt. "Yeah?" Di Angelo groaned.

"Where is Kodak? And where are we?" I said worriedly. I hope nothing bad happened.

Nico rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Well, we are on an island near Greece back when the myths were written. And I have no idea where Kodak is."

I frowned thoughtfully. "You brang him along, right?"

Those two usually get along, but sometimes they do not see completely eye to eye. So who knows how bad they argued when I passed out from overuse of powers.

He nodded and stood up. "Kodak's backpack is even gone. Maybe he went for a shopping spree." Nico looked around, gasped, and pointed. "There!"

"Where?!" I screamed, wildly looking around. Then I saw a small cloud of smoke and a-cyclops! I sighed. "Looks like we have encountered our first monster."

Nico drew his sword with a smirk. "Took too long." and sprinted toward the cloud of dust traveling inland.

I sighed. What was with Nico and always wanting to give some monsters a god sized slap across the face and send them back to Ta-to that place?

I shuddered just thinking of the literal hell-hole Di Angelo got sucked into one time.

I picked up my fallen backpack and pulled out my bow and quiver. I slung my quiver across my back and sprinted after Nico.

The cyclops strangely sensed our movement, somehow, and took off sprinting, dragging a half-blind Kodak behind him.

I just raced after Nico, trying my best to keep up with Di Angelo. Surprisingly, although he was skinny and constantly passing out from shadow traveling too far, Nico ran faster than anyone I have ever seen. And I have met Nike's kids at camp.

Nico got closer and closer to the cyclops until he was so close, he could barely avoid stepping right onto Kodak's face. I'm glad the cyclops was not very fast, as I caught up to the running cyclops and the tired Nico.

Nico then swung his sword right at the cyclops's hand, and the cyclops reluctantly dropped Kodak. I noticed the cyclops now only has one hand as he continued to run. Just as I was about to catch up and drag Kodak to safety, two random skeletons that I assumed Di Angelo summoned picked Kodak up and carried him back to where we slept last night.

I sprinted after Kodak and the skeletons and left Nico to fend for himself.

oo0oo

Kodak POV

I woke up and immediately groaned. My back rubbed painfully against the dirt and gravel as I sat up. You think that since I was the half son of Gaea, dirt wouldn't harm me, but apparently not.

I looked around slowly. I could make out two backpacks and another sleeping figure. I wonder where the other quest member went.

I crawled over to the figure and shook them awake. "Hello? Where are we?"

I heard a Kayla-like groan as she rolled over and raised her hand and raised a very unladylike gesture. I chuckled and grabbed her hand to pull her up to her feet.

"Glad you're awake Kodak. How are you? How's your eyes? Are you still acting like a brat? Do you know where Nico is?" Kayla fired at me.

It warmed my heart to see Kayla care about me… wait! No! Why am I still feeling this way? I silently groaned. This odd feeling has been going on for awhile now. I try to act normal every day, but it is hard. I'm getting off track, where was I?

I did a half nod, half shrug. "Eh, I'm fine. Everything hurts. And that comment stung a little, but the answer is… no? Yes? I dunno, maybe. I feel like my emotions are walking on a tightrope, swaying back and forth, waiting to fall. Also, I have no idea where Nico is, I was the one passed out on the ground. Didn't you see him?"

She snorted. "No, of course I didn't. Nico does his own thing. Although he is the leader of this quest, he still loves to go and disappear off to random places no one dares to go to."

She tapped her chin. "On the topic of your emotions, it kinda sounded like you just hit puberty, Ko. Why are you so moody all the time these days? You used to be so chill and nice, acting like everyone was worth it and all that mcshizzle. But recently, you have been soooooooo moody. I want the old Kodak back."

I hung my head. "So you're saying that you hate me. Just because of these weird mixed up feelings I have felt, you now hate me. I can't control these feelings! I can't just go 'Oh Kodak, you are being an idiot, shut up and be nice'. NO! I need help." I was mad at her for making me feel so sad about this trivial argument.

She chuckled a bit. "It sounds like you have a mood disorder, you go from calmly saying something to screaming in my face."

I felt like crying. I this how she felt about me? "So now you are saying I am mentally insane and crazy. On top of that, you probably hate me. For all I know, you can be wishing me dead." My own words stung me on how much I felt them true.

Kayla lifted my chin so I was looking right into her eyes. "I do not hate you. I just want you to be happy again. I want you to feel good again. I want you to be the Kodak I fe-know as my friend."

As I looked right into her eyes, I felt an odd feeling in my chest. In my heart. No. I am not allowed to feel this way. No, I can't let a crush get the best of me again.

Although my brain was screaming at me not to, I grabbed her hand and moved a little closer.

She, too, moved closer. Our breaths mingled as I gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. I moved to the gap in between us, but suddenly I heard a roar. Correction, many roars. Kayla jumped back, blushing, and quickly grabbing her backpack… or was that a rock? Why did she grab a rock? She cleared her throat awkwardly, and looked at me once more before saying, "Come on." and running toward the source of the roar.

A tear dripped from my eye as I tried to control my crazy feelings. I really, REALLY, liked Kayla, but of course she rejected me. Everyone rejects me. She ran off without even talking about the fact we almost…

The last big crush I had was over 6 years ago when I was 9. Silly, I know, to have a crush on a girl when I was so young. When the inevitable happened and she rejected me, it still hurt even though I knew it would've never worked out.

I wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. I had to pull myself together.

I grabbed my rock - I mean backpack - too, and ran after Kayla, face still as red as a cherry.

oo0oo

I stood by Kayla in horror as I saw a figure being dragged away by the very race that had dragged me away.

Due to the inconvenience of being guarded by more cyclops that were grumbling how they could not take us in either, we could not move a muscle.

"Master only wanted the goth! Not the idiots as well!" Another cyclops growled at the grumbling ones guarding us.

I concentrated and a mud hand crawled out of the ground and grabbed a cyclops's ankle, but the cyclops just stomped on it and continued to walk. I tried again, but it is still very difficult to use the power of the earth. I collapsed on the ground.

Kayla tried to break free and get to Nico, but one of the cyclops guarding us hit her on the head and she collapsed next to me.

So, as Kayla and I saw our friend being dragged away, we can only helplessly lay there and watch.

**Master has conveyed a message! It is a request to review!**

**And… also four more words below it. They read:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Nat**


	5. È troppo doloroso parlare di adesso

**Hope you like!**

Chapter 5-_È troppo doloroso parlare di adesso_

Kayla POV

After the cyclops dragged away Nico and knocked both of us unconscious, we woke up approximately ten hours later, laying in the dirt.

I groaned and saw Kodak sitting up, holding a sword. It was Nico's sword. "Of course he was left defenceless. Who knew such a stupid cyclops were that intelligent to disarm him?"

He looked kinda cute when he was worried. I mean… no! He does not look cute! I'm not saying Kodak is ugly though! I'm saying… UGH why are my emotions so messed up?!

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around.

Nico's backpack laid next to ours on the dusty ground. I grabbed my backpack and took out two small squares of ambrosia.

I tapped Kodak on the shoulder and he turned around. "Kodak, here. It will replenish your energy." I gave him the square of ambrosia and popped my whole square into my tired mouth. I immediately felt refreshed and saw Kodak munching on his square too.

I grabbed the rest of the backpacks and looked at Kodak, who finished his square. "Hey, can you like, I dunno, locate Nico with your super cool Mother Earth powers?"

Kodak stretched and replied. "I can try, but it might take me a second." He closed his eyes, and stood there. And stood there. And stood there.

I tapped my foot impatiently against the ground. He continued to stand there.

I sat on the ground and dug through all the backpacks, looking for something that might help us. I could find nothing.

I glanced at Kodak.

Nothing.

I zipped up all bags and slung Nico's on my back. I glanced again. Nothing.

I threw Kodak's backpack on my back over Nico's backpack, and repeated the process with my own backpack so I was carrying all on my back. I glanced for the third time at Kodak.

Nothing.

I sighed and ran my hand through my dirty hair. I sighed again and yelled. "Will you get a-"

Kodak gasped and his golden eyes flew open. He was clutching his head and looked like he was about to pass out. I dug into my backpack awkwardly as it was still on my back, and pulled out another square of ambrosia. Kodak accepted it and said, "He is on mainland."

I groaned while looking up at the sky, tired of all this running around. "How are we supposed to get there, oh genius one?" I grumbled as Kodak scarfed down his ambrosia.

He smirked and replied, "I have an idea."

oo0oo

"You know, when you said you had an idea, I did not realize that would mean us sprinting and jumping to rocks in the middle of the sea would be your idea!" I screamed at Kodak as he ran beside me.

His smile told me he did not care.

I just ran faster.

Nico POV

After being painfully embarrassed in front of a horde of cyclops, then painfully dragged through dirt like Kodak was, then painfully knocked unconscious, I was about done with all the pain for the day.

On top of that, I was just - yes, painfully - thrown in a cell in some dusty basement of sorts. Of course I regain conscious when the timing is terrible. I was too dark to see, but I heard uneven breathing. There must be another prisoner in here with me. It can't be Kodak or Kayla because of what the cyclops said.

Before I could help it, I was sucked into memories.

_As I made sure the skeleton and Kayla returned Kodak I quickly stabbed the cyclops and watched as he dissolved._

_I smirked and started to walk away until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around and brought my sword up to hit the figure._

_But the figure easily disarmed me and threw my sword behind themself. The figure looked like a human, but who knew what that was. They were wearing a full black cloak with a hood and mask. Wow. Excessive._

_I growled. "Who are you?"_

_The figure replied in a voice neither male or female, "Call me Shadow. Why did you kill my cyclops?"_

_My eyes widened. "Yo-your cyclops?"_

_Shadow smirked. "Of course my cyclops. Why else would I be here?"_

_As Shadow was talking, an army of fifty or more cyclops walked to join them. I inhaled and made my darkness sneak up and try to kill them. Key word try._

_A wall of vines immediately blocked my power from reaching them. I tried again, this time shaping my darkness into spears and shooting them to the vines. Instead of the vines retreating, they wrapped toward me. _

_I tried to shadow travel away, but I was too weak, and I collapsed as Shadow's vines dragged me to the cyclops nearest to me, and it grabbed my leg._

"_Take him to mainland. Only him. Go before I slap you into action."_

_I was dragged through the dirt and dust, approaching the water. My head hit a particularly sharp rock and I fell unconscious._

I searched and searched my mind to think of an ancient being that controlled vines and cyclops, but going by the name of Shadow.

I found nothing.

I remembered where we were and called out. "Hello? Who is there?"

I heard someone groan. "Nico? Is it finally you?"

I recognized that voice. But I feared the pain that came along with it. "Wi-Will, gods is it you? Oh my gods Will!" I cried.

I groped around in the darkness until I felt a curled up figure in the corner. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

Will' voice came again. "Do you want the answer that will help you sleep at night, or the real answer?"

"The real one." I replied, running my hands through his golden locks.

He shifted in his position. "They…" He sighed shakily. I curled up next to him, still playing with his hair.

"What did they do to you, Will?" I whispered, placing a soft kiss on his head.

Will sighed again. "They… well… they hurt me pretty bad. And… other stuff too."

Oh gods. Oh my gods. "They… they did that? All of that?"

I felt him nod. "Yeah." He croaked out.

I started silently crying. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to prevent this from happening."

"No no no no no Nico this is not your fault."

I just cried and held Will tighter.

"Hey Nico, I have been thinking, you know on the day you were hurt, you said something in Italian? The phrase I completely forget how to say?"

I chuckled. "You mean the _È troppo doloroso parlare di adesso?_"

"Yeah that."

"Oh it means it is too painful to talk about right now **(can anyone confirm that translation?)**."

Will nodded again. "Well, what was too painful to talk about?"

I groaned. "Will! Come on. Do I have to say?"

"No you come on, please tell me. I thought I made you less reserved after all these years. Why won't you open up to me?"

I groaned again. "Fine. But I want no pity. So the story starts…"

"Wait gimme a second…" Will squirmed around until he got comfortable. I rolled my eyes. "Ok go."

Nico started. "One day, when I was really young, before the whole casino thing happened, I was walking in the park with my friend.

_I was walking along with Alisha, my best friend. We were walking in a park and admiring the scenery when suddenly we were pulled into a dark alleyway by a man. He immediately gagged us and tied us up._

"_Alright now listen here you little-"_

I hesitated. "Will? This dude swears. Do you wanna hear it, or should I not replay what he said?" I asked.

"Don't swear. Just represent swearing using a pound symbol instead. Or hashtag to you more educated people. So like go 'What the #' Ok?"

I laughed and agreed.

**(Although I swear in some of my other stories, I would still like to keep this one as clean as possible. Also nothing said in this part is anywhere close to true, I 100% support everyone.)**

"_Alright now listen here you little #. I know what you are. You are no good, pieces of # that do no # good in this # world. And, on top of all of that, you are also little # # you #."_

_We were both shaking from fear as he approached us. Alisha started silently crying. _

_I came up with the genius idea to push the gag out with my tongue. Like literally, people are always like, 'Oh no I'm gagged guess I can't talk!' I saw Alisha watch me, and she copied what I did._

_He just evilly glared at us and continued, "And you may think you can hide from your families and friends, but you can't hide from me you no good gay pieces of #."_

_By this time, we were both crying. Alisha spoke up, trying to be fearless. "How did you find out?" I mentally scolded her, why did she talk back?_

"_Shut up!" He yelled, whipping out a knife and slashing it at Alisha. It sliced her face and she screamed in agony._

_He clamped a dirty hand over her face and forced her to stop screaming._

_I was trembling with pure terror as I wiggled my hands, attempting to get out of my restraints._

_He noticed and leered in front of my face. "Don't get any ideas, young man. After I'm done with her, I'm coming for you."_

_I kept scraping at the rope, until finally it loosened enough to use my hands. Slowly, without the man noticing, I bent down to my ankles and quickly untied them._

_I was free! I jumped up and immediately scooped up Alisha. The man stopped spitting insults and hurting her, but took out another knife and chased after us as we ran._

_Alisha got out of her ropes just as the man threw the first knife._

_I tried to dodge it, but the knife quickly became embedded deeply into my shoulder. I screamed in pain and dropped Alisha._

"_You little gay # I got you now!" He screamed._

_The man set free another knife that sailed to my exposed back and I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain._

_But I felt nothing._

_I opened them, and to my horror, I saw Alisha with a knife through her heart, laying in a pool of her blood. _

_I turned around, ignoring the sharp pain coming from my shoulder as I faced my best and only friend. She was dying right before my eyes._

_I felt dizzy as I grasped her hand and her chest fell for the last time. _

_I cried. And cried._

_Someone must've heard what was going on, because I hear new voices, and hands lifting me up. Someone grabbed the man, too._

_Then the man looks right into my eyes as they hauled him away. "Beware, you and your gay little friends, for you just made an enemy of the Ugliano family."_

_The last thing I saw before I passed out was a concerned face hovering right in front of me._

"And that's what happened." I said, voice void of any emotion.

"Oh my gods Nico I am so sorry! I didn't realize!" Will said in horror.

I shrugged half-heartedly and replied, "What is there to be sorry about?"

"For pressuring you to do all that stuff."

I just shrugged at his concern again and started, "It's fine. The incident still hurts but every day I-"

CREEEAAAAK

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

**Just so you know, I do not think any of the things I said about gay is bad, I support, I just wanted to add some feels. What is a fanfiction with no feels?**

**Review greatly appreciated!**

**:D**

**-Nat**


	6. What is it With Cyclops?

**HAPPY EASTER MY FUN FANTASTIC FANFICTION FANS! (Say that five times fast)**

**Guest reviewer Junebug, that skit thing made my day about 100 x better, my gosh that was so funny!**

Chapter 6-What is it With Cyclops?

Kayla POV

Kodak and I were traveling for awhile. It took all of my remaining dignity to not make everything awkward like I did a little while ago. But Kodak is just so… no. I refuse to think about that. Focus on the task at hand.

As we made our way painfully to mainland, Kodak finally passed out from overuse of powers. It would be fine if we weren't at least two hundred meters from the shore.

I landed on the last quivering patch of dirt, Kodak in my arms. I was planning on at least attempting to swim the suspended earth to shore without getting wet, but apparently Kodak and his powers had different ideas for me.

I screamed from surprise as the land island sank down to join the rest of the land. And I landed in the freezing water.

I struggled to stay above the water, mostly because Kodak remained in my arms. I placed my shaking hand on Kodak's head and channeled my power to slightly heal him.

I kept sinking and having to swim up to breathe. If only Percy was here to help.

He finally became slightly responsive, but I was exhausted. How were two already weary demigods expected to swim to shore?

Granted, it was only two hundred meters, but still! We were already struggling to keep our head over the water. Now we have to swim!

"Where are we? Why is it so cold?" Kodak groaned.

"We are in the water because your magical earth stones could not stay after you passed out." I replied, kicking my legs viciously underneath me. If you have not noticed yet, I am soooo mad about this.

He growled. "It's not my fault that my magic isn't powerful enough to make us go miles and miles over water. You know I only came to camp a couple months ago. You, specifically you, were the one to heal me when that huge group of hellhounds attacked me outside camp borders. This is my first quest, give me a break!"

"Whatever. Can you start treading water so when I let go of you, I do not have to save you again?" I spit out.

"Wait again?" Kodak questioned.

I shook my head, signifying that I didn't want to talk about it, and basically dumped him into the water, no longer holding on to him.

That made it easier for me to tread water as I woke up my stiff and tired muscles. It was still difficult from using my magic, but I could manage. I heard gurgles next to me and I looked back at Kodak. He looked like he was drowning.

"Hey Kodak, are you ok? Wait… do you know how to swim?" I said in a panicked voice.

The water gurgled again as Kodak tried to speak. Then, he stopped.

"KODAK!" I screamed, thinking he drowned. But that uncertainty quickly vanished as I saw him lying on a patch of dirt like the ones we ran across.

I slowly and exhaustedly swam over to where he floated and smacked him. Hard. "You scared me! I thought you were drowning! Don't ever do that again!"

He grumbled and tiredly beckoned me to join him on the earth raft. I sat on the dirt, but saw that Kodak was about to fall asleep. Again. I couldn't have that happen! We would sink. Again.

I placed my right hand on his head and chanted, "_Εάν το __μεγάλος __φαινόταν καλό για εσάς, αυτό δεν είναι καθόλου ξόρκι. __Απόλλων __Ήμουν πολύ λιτή για να κάνω μια πραγματική μαγεία. Εάν __μεγάλος __το φαινόταν καλό για εσάς, αυτό δεν είναι καθόλου ξόρκι. __Απόλλων __Ήμουν πολύ λιτή για να κάνω μια πραγματική μαγεία._" I repeated the chant again and again until I felt Kodak wake up and be healed.

Then I passed out.

oo0oo

I woke up on the shore, and by some mere coincidence, I was wearing my backpack. How I was, I had no idea.

"Funny how we have most likely spent more of this quest sleeping or passed out than actually, ya know, questing." I hear a voice say. Kodak was awake.

"Yo." was all I said back.

"'Yo'? Really? I have never heard you say 'yo.'" Kodak laughed. He beckoned me closer to the city. "Come on. I think I know where Nico might have been dragged to."

I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked expectantly at Kodak. "And that is?"

"While you were sleeping - don't give me that look - I looked around using my powers. Thanks to when you healed me, and the fact we are closer to Nico, it was easier to find him. I think he is in some sort of warehouse near the center of town."

I looked at Kodak in surprise. "You can narrow it down that close with just using the earth?"

I stood up as Kodak was telling me how he found Nico. He was explaining how he could pinpoint his location because of how he was touching the earth. Kodak was just going in to if something was touching something that was touching the earth when we heard more loud, obnoxious roars. I looked to the source of the sound.

Oh look, surprise surprise. It was a cyclops.

Or more like a group of cyclops. Yay.

Note the sarcasm.

I sighed and drew my bow as they ran closer and closer. Kodak extended his hands.

Literally I am concerned why Kodak does not travel with at least a sword.

Sorry. Just feeling a little cranky right now.

I notched an arrow and immediately fired at the first cyclops. Perfect aim made the arrow go right through the neck, just how I wanted.

I continued to fire at all the cyclops remaining as Kodak helped by choking them with dirt. In no time at all, the group was now just a pile of dust that was quickly being blown away.

I slung my bow across my back and ran my hand through my hair. I need to look decent in front of Ko-I need to look decent. Yes, that's it. I need to look decent.

"Come on. Let's go to the warehouse." Kodak said. He looked exhausted.

I cracked my neck and picked up Nico's backpack that lay in the sand. Where did these backpacks come from anyway? The author completely forgot to mention those in the whole running across dirt and we almost drowned scene. I bet all of you did not notice it. Or maybe you did, and you are silently judging the author.

**(Kayla! Stop breaking the fourth wall!)**

Whatever stupid author. As I was saying, I picked up Nico's backpack and followed Kodak as he started walking toward the center of this ancient town. Another thing the author completely forgot. How they are back in time and whatever. She obviously needed an excuse to blind a character. ANOTHER thing the author forgot! Kodak is half-blind!

**(KAYLA!)**

Meh. So we were walking through town. I saw all these old dudes building statues that probably shouldn't be in public. I mean really Zeus, we get it. You think you are hot. But THAT is just disgusting. I felt bad for that one worker. He had to build… you know what, it's better to leave it unnamed.

I was keeping an eye out for a run down shack, so when we came across a pretty fancy barn, I was shocked to say the least. But I do suppose that the barn would fit better in the setting as most of the buildings are also decently fancy.

We approached the warehouse cautiously, glancing around every so often. When we reached the outside of the building, Kodak looked around confused. "I don't get it. Why was this not harder?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, but don't jinx-"

CRASH

Kodak chuckled with no humor. "Too late."

I looked toward the sound and saw a figure standing in the doorway of the warehouse. The figure was dressed in all black with a hood and mask covering his features. Wow. Excessive.

I quickly drew my bow and Kodak raised his hands.

I fired an arrow, but the figure just lazily snapped his fingers, and my bow vanished. Kodak collapsed and the figure waved his hand.

I was trembling. Who were we up against?

Kodak was being raised up in the air by a wave of water. This wasn't Percy, was it?

Obviously not as I was hit with a bolt of lightning and everything went dark.

**Back where Kayla was healing Kodak, that was not a real healing spell, I just typed in random words and made it look like a decent enough healing spell. Who has time to look up a real Ancient Greek healing spell? Not me!**

**And yeah, I just really wanted to add a breaking of the fourth wall, because who doesn't like some FUN! I love calling myself out on all the stupid things I do to myself.**

***sigh* I'm sorry.**

**-Nat**


	7. Success or Failure?

**AYOOOOOOOOO!**

***sigh* I'm sorry. **

***sigh* Yeah, I know I said that last note. I don't care.**

Chapter 7-Success or Failure?

Will POV

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

To say I was not scared was a complete understatement and a lie. I even felt Nico trembling a bit.

The figure sneered. "Oh, isn't that cute! The two little weaklings just hanging around in the corner of a cell. I bet you kissed too, didn't you? Disgusting.

I spoke up, the fear very clear in my voice. "Tha-that's not a very nice thing to say, Shadow. It's 2019, we deserve rights."

He laughed a dark, joyless laugh. "Oh, whatever. Come on you two, let's get going."

"Umm, to where?" Nico replied.

He laughed again. "Oh, you'll find out soon."

Shadow tied our hands up so we couldn't use them, and nudged us to our cell door.

oo0oo

We arrived in another dusty part of this… place we were in. This time, the room we were thrown in at least had doors. But other than that, there were no furniture, no paintings, nothing. As empty as my hope.

We got off the floor very difficulty because of our hands. Shadow nudged us forward a bit, toward the center of the room.

Then he drew something from his belt. It was long, and looked like it hurt.

He smirked at us one more time when he noticed us shaking in fear.

"Let's begin."

oo0oo

Kodak POV

I woke up with a massive headache in a dark, damp place. I heard quiet whispers in the corner, but I didn't feel like investigating. Almost drowning does that to you.

I strained my tired and half-blind eyes and saw three figures. Two were cuddled up together, and the other was sitting around a meter away.

I crawled over there, still weak from the water getting in my system.

I saw Kayla, thank the gods. I don't know what I would've done if she died from that bolt of lightning.

I thought about kissing her right there and then, but I ruled that out. We had guests anyways.

"Hey, who are you two?" I asked uncertainty.

"Oh, so you came for us?" A voice replied back. The other figure groaned in pain.

"I don't know you… Nico?! And is that Will?!" I saw the figures nod in the dim light.

"Hey Kodak. It's nice to see you, but I wished it was under different circumstances."

I laughed. "Yeah, me too. What did they do to you?"

Both boys groaned. "I'll spare you the details." Nico replied.

"Well, we need to get out of here." Oh look, Kayla joined our conversation. I thought she was sleeping or passed out. I was glad she sounded ok, though.

Gods, I sound like a heart sick puppy. I am a bit heart sick, though.

Murmurs of agreement followed her statement. "But how?" Will questioned. "I have been here for at least a month, and still have no lead as to how to get out."

I nodded in agreement. "How strong are you guys?"

Will sighed. "I'm pretty weak because I just healed Kayla, who helped me heal Nico and you. I can manage for a breakout, though."

I nodded thoughtfully. My mind was whirling, trying to come up with a good enough plan.

"How about… I use my earth powers to make the bars be sucked into the earth. After, Will will heal me as much as he can because gods know you cannot fight to save your life. Literally. Then, we will attempt a breakout. We can either shadow travel right out, or go the old fashioned way. If we come across the dude who captured us all, we fight. We can slice through remaining cyclops if we see any along the way. After that, we regroup and get the Hades back to camp. Any questions?"

I thought it was a brilliant plan. I was so proud that I'm sure everyone would agree. But Nico loves to make me mad, at least his hand said that.

I looked annoyingly at Nico, whose hand was still raised, and growled, "What."

He put his hand down. "One, don't use my father's name like that. I would rather you say anything else except for _Hades_. Two, I'm not sure if I can be able to shadow travel all you guys out of this place. We are going to have to do it the old fashioned way. Three, ok, cool with me. Let's leave."

I grinned. Kayla spoke up. "We need to grab our backpacks on the way out. Nico's has the time-rewinder and we need that to get back home. And we also need them for the ambrosia. I think there is a bit left, we are going to need that."

I shrugged. "Fair enough. Let's go!"

I raised my arms and the bars sunk half way down. I don't dare to do more, as I could waste too much energy by removing some bars.

Will stood up and placed a hand on my back. It glowed, and then suddenly I felt refreshed.

I beckoned for the rest of them as I slipped out and crept toward the door at the end of the hallway.

I peeked in the tiny window at the top and saw nobody. "All clear, let's go."

Kayla pushed open the door and it creaked a bit. I winced. I beckoned Will and Nico to move faster as we entered the next hallway. Jeez, this place is bigger than your standard barn.

There were five doors that lined the hallway, two on each side, and one straight ahead.

I could slightly make out the writing on the doors. Hmm, maybe my eyes got better? The doors on the right read _Armory_ and _Barracks_. Those did not sound right. The ones on the left read _Office_ and _Portal_. I did not want to find out what portal meant. The door right ahead read _Exit_, so I suppose that is the way to go.

We have to get the backpacks, first, so we are going on a slight detour.

I nudged Nico with my foot. "Can you shadow travel in the office and see if our bags are in there? Try to be quick." I whispered.

He nodded, confirming my statement. Nico slipped into the shadows and reappeared a minute later with three bags in his hands. He threw me mine and threw Kayla hers.

"We have to go, they saw me, run!" Nico whisper shouted. We didn't have much of a choice as an alarm went off and the _Barracks_ door crashed open. Cyclops were pouring out as we sprinted to the door marked _Exit_.

Kayla broke down the door and we all sprinted to the beach. The cyclops were still following us, but then we saw Shadow flying up, chasing us as well.

Nico reached into his backpack and pulled out the time-rewinder. He stopped and we all put a finger quickly on the gadget. Just as he flipped the lever, Shadow reached us. He reached out and touched it with us.

Everyone had the decency to close their eyes. Except Will.

"Will! Close your eyes!" I screamed. I did not want Will to be blinded too. I closed my eyes tightly as we were yet again thrown through time, this time, with an unwanted traveler with us.

oo0oo

After landing from our jump through time, Nico immediately dropped the time-rewinder and drew his sword. Kayla drew her bow, and so did Will. Jeez, let's hope Will does not take one of us out.

I looked around quickly and saw I could see perfectly. Maybe all of the ambrosia, nectar, and healings from Will and Kayla completely healed my eyes.

I heard a dark, cruel laugh. "Oh, you silly mortals. You think you can escape me? No, that's not-" Shadow abruptly stopped speaking. He looked around the area.

Confusion lit up on his face. Nobody dared to attack him, even when he was like this.

"Why are we here? Aren't you supposed to bring us back to your present? Ya know, like 2017?"

"Umm…" I started. This guy was really confusing me.

Nico spoke up, sounding happy. "Jokes on you, we didn't travel to year 2019, we traveled to year 19!"

This time, the evil laugh was made by Nico. And then Nico started choking. I chuckled. He really lost his evil ways when he became boyfriends with Will. Nico just gave me a death glare and I shut up.

Shadow grumbled. "And why exactly are we in year 19? I was supposed to travel back to 2019 so I would no longer be killed back in 1919 and I can-"

Shadow slapped his hand over his mouth. "You weren't supposed to know all that." He whispered.

What's with all the obsession with 19?

Nico looked proud. "I knew your plan, I guessed it ever since I realized your name. Your code name, at least. Mind sharing with the rest of the group what your actual name is?"

Shadow looked at us. "No."

He then curled his fingers and started to build up powers. "Now!" I screamed.

I summoned a rock and dirt sword and charged at Shadow. He easily knocked me flat onto my back, but not before I managed to cut his leg.

Shadow hissed in pain and gathered a purple ball of pure energy and aimed it at me. I closed my eyes, fearing the pain, when I heard him scream in anger.

I cracked open my eyes and saw Nico attacking him full force, and arrows sticking out from everywhere on Shadow's body.

I shook my head and summoned another sword, deciding to dual-wield them.

Nico was making good damage on this dude, shadow traveling and slicing quickly. I raised both of my swords and crashed them down onto Shadow while he was preoccupied with Nico.

The arrows still rained down on him, weakening him more.

"Enough!" Shadow suddenly roared. A powerful wave of water, fire, and darkness knocked us all to our feet. I saw Kayla struggling to rise out of the corner of my eye.

"I will not be beaten by some weak, useless demigods!" Shadow roared.

I wasn't paying attention to him, instead, helping Kayla with her shot. I made the arrow do more damage with the earth I pulled up. I noticed Nico and Will were doing the same thing with shadows and light.

"You want to know who I am? I am Όλα Ισχυρά, or Olehida for you humans. Name means all powerful." Olehida said, chest puffing out pridefully.

"And you three-" He continued, pointing to me, Nico, and Will "-have caused me more trouble then you should've. Wait three? I thought there were four of you-"

Kayla popped up behind Olehida, thanks to Nico and his powers, bow already drawn with her reinforced arrow. "Surprise **(Enter worst and most offensive swear word)**, you forgot about me."

Olehida barely had enough time to turn around and see Kayla as she let her arrow loose. It buried itself deep inside his chest, where his heart is.

I wasted no time jumping up and making an earth sword and decapitating Olehida in one quick motion.

We all just stood there, looking at the decapitated body of Olehida, the all powerful.

Suddenly, Kayla rushed forward, dropping her bow, right to me.

She put both her hands on the sides of my face.

And kissed me.

And my brain just stopped working.

My face burned red when I realized what exactly what was happening. I returned the kiss with the same amount of passion.

But of course, someone had to ruin it.

We broke apart when Will wolf-whistled **(Say that five times fast) **with a wide smile on his face. "Wooooohoooo!" He cried, jumping up and down. "The ship has sailed!"

Kayla looked equally embarrassed as she scooted away from me. Darn, she was warm.

Nico cleared his throat. "Ok, let's go." He said, pulling out the time rewinder and setting it to the correct time.

We all placed a finger on the gadget, Kayla and my face still burning, and prepared ourselves to jump forward in time.

**Olehida are just what I hear when I play the google translate for his name in Greek, sooo….**

**Yoyoyoyoyoyoyo do you wanna review?**

**No?**

**Ok.**

**-Nat**


	8. Finale

**This is going to be the last chapter… sorry folks.**

**I can't think of much more to put into the story… so eight chapter story it is.**

Chapter 8-Finale

Nico POV

We landed right outside camp and I stuffed the time-rewinder into my bag. Not that I need it anymore, but better safe than sorry.

We all headed to the Big House, too mentally and physically exhausted to say much. I saw Chiron sitting in the same spot I talked to him when I received the prophecy.

"Hey Chiron. We're back." Kayla said.

Chiron lifted his eyes from his book to look at me, then Kayla, then Kodak, then finally Will.

He smiled and stood up, ducking ever so slightly to not hit the ceiling, and gave us all a hug.

"Glad to see you young heroes back safe. Now, tell me what happened."

I told him what happened, Kayla and Kodak filling in parts where I was not there. I made extra care to not include the emotional exchange between me and Will when I was thrown in the dungeon.

Then Will told his side of the story, starting with how he was captured, forced back in time, and thrown in a dungeon. I noticed he too left out all the parts where he got injured by Olehida.

When we finished, Chiro sighed.

"I hoped Olehida would never perform a deed like this, but with the technology at your fingertips, who wouldn't at least try?"

Everyone in the room looked very confused. "What do you mean Chiron?" Will questioned.

Chiron sat down and gestured for everyone else to sit down. Then he started Olehida's story.

"Olehida was a great demigod hero, son of Hephaestus, that was born around 1119. When he was eighteen years old, Olehida saved the world from a threat that arose against Olympus. He became a greater hero, greater than even Hercules. He could create any piece of technology in a blink of an eye. He was worshiped here at camp. But that all changed when he reached the age of nineteen. All the gods and goddesses that were an Olympian gave him their blessing after he yet again saved the Olympians. Soon, Olehida became consumed with hunger for more power, and he began to build an army made only out of cyclops to attack and kill the Olympians so he could become the King of the Gods."

Everyone was looking at Chiron in complete shock as he continued his story.

"Cyclops was his specialty because of one cyclops that fell right into his trap. That cyclops was a very loyal worker of Poseidon before he was betrayed by his sister. That cyclops found Olehida and they grew close until Olehida convinced him to start an army against Olympus. The cyclops immediately agreed."

Chiron took a deep breath and continued speaking.

"Olehida was made immortal by none other than Gaea herself. Olehida continued to grow his army. In 1419, Olehida and his army of cyclops attempted an attack on Olympus. He injured many gods and goddesses, but was captured in battle. All his cyclops were slaughtered and he was thrown in a dungeon. But unknown to the gods, he was building a machine. It allowed him to jump forward or backward in time. Before he was able to use it, however, he was killed in 1919. The gods have kept this a secret in fear that some might admire him and attempt to follow in his footsteps. But apparently, in the timeline you went to, Olehida used his time traveler and jumped around in time. Now that he is killed before he made the time traveling device, he will stay dead. Forever."

All four of us had a look of horror and shock on our faces. How was one demigod able to do this?

"I…. thank you for telling us his story." I said politely, still in shock.

Chiron nodded. "Now you four should get back to your cabins. Curfew is in five minutes."

I nodded and walked out of the Big House. I was still in shock, but I quickly got over it when Will kissed me. "Goodnight, Angel."

I smiled and waved at him as he headed to his cabin. "Goodnight, Starlight."

"That's Sunlight, not Starlight!" Will giggled as he turned around again. Wow, I have never heard Will giggle.

I blushed and kissed him again. "I can call you whatever I want to."

Will laughed and waved to me as he walked to his cabin.

I saw Kodak give Kayla a good night kiss as well before she followed Will back to the cabin. Kodak went to his own cabin, and I went to mine.

I was so happy I finally got to rest after that long, exhausting quest that I almost didn't see two small figures sitting on my bed.

"Ummm…. Who are you?" I asked them. They looked like siblings, as they were identical.

"I'm Nate-" said the one on the right.

"And I'm June-" said the one on the left.

"We are seven years old-" said Nate.

"And twin children of Hades!" said June.

I smiled. They were so happy. That's new for a child of Hades. Most people assumed the child - wait no children - of Hades were always dark and gloomy. Jane and Nate broke that rumor.

"That makes you our half-brother!" Jane and Nate said in unison.

Jane bounced up from my bed and gave me a big hug. Soon afterwards, Nate joined in. My smile grew wider and I hugged my two new half-siblings back.

"Alright you little rascals, time for bed time!" I said, standing up, still smiling.

They complained but got into their beds anyways. I smiled as I saw them snuggle deep under their covers before Nate flashed me a big, bright smile worthy of Apollo.

Jeez, they are acting like children of Apollo, not Hades.

I walked over to the door, still marveling at my new twin siblings.

"Lights out!" I said as I flipped the switch near the door. I climbed into my own bed, pulling my skull blankets up to my chest.

After a few minutes, the cabin was filled with June and Nate's soft snores. I smiled yet again before I too fell asleep.

I sure can get used to my new life.

**YESSSS I am done! Do you guys like it? Your welcome, Junebug, there you are.**

**Thank you guys so much for supporting me during this long trek through this story… well… not very long.**

**I'm sorry this chapter was considerably shorter than the others.**

**Also another apology for not really incorporating the prophecy into the story as much as I would've liked it to... but oh well. Too late to change that now.**

**Yeah and until I write a new story, hopefully a collab *wink wink* *nudge nudge* they know who they are *nudge nudge* *wink wink*, I won't be talking to my awesome fans/friends on this site.**

**Soooooooooo…. *clears throat* *adjusts glasses* *adjusts neck tie***

**For the last time on this story. Natalie, signing of.**

**PEACE! :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
